memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) (AMU)
|registry=ICC-1701-E |affiliation=Terran Empire Imperial Starfleet |commander= |launched=2372 |status=Active (2391) }} In the alternate mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701-E) was a starship in service to the Terran Imperial Starfleet in the late 24th century. The sixth starship to bear the name, the Enterprise was launched in 2372 under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. History Construction and launch The Enterprise-E was launched in 2372, on stardate 49827.5 and was, at the time, the most advanced starship in the fleet. She was constructed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards orbiting Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening, just over a year following the destruction of her predecessor. Most of Picard's crew from the USS Enterprise-D were reassigned to the Enterprise-E. In service 2373 After a year-long shakedown, the Enterprise-E was ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone during the second Borg incursion. Starfleet was officially concerned about possible Romulan military action since many of the available ships had been diverted to fight the Borg, but in reality, Imperial Starfleet was worried about Picard's presence at the battle. Disobeying orders, Captain Picard returned to Earth, his decision proving instrumental in the Battle of Sector 001. The Borg cube was destroyed, but not before it launched a second vessel towards Earth. This ship created a temporal vortex and traveled back to the year 2063 in order to stop Zefram Cochrane from launching his historic Phoenix warpship and prevent the formation of the Empire by assimilating Earth itself. The Enterprise, protected by the vortex, chased the Borg into the past and destroyed their ship, then sent an away team to help Cochrane repair the Phoenix. However, the ship's sensors were damaged during the trip to the past, and unbeknownst to the crew, several Borg drones transported aboard the Enterprise before their ship exploded. They began to assimilate the ship's engineering section below deck 11, including many crewmembers. They also attempted to build an interplexing beacon on the Enterprise deflector dish to contact the Borg Collective of that time period. A three man team led by Captain Picard stopped the beacon from being completed by separating the deflector from the ship by disengaging the magnetic locks and then destroying it. Picard eventually realized that the fight was a lost cause, and ordered the evacuation of the ship and an auto-destruct to prevent the Borg from interfering with the Phoenix flight. He eventually confronted the Borg Queen in main engineering, only to find, to his horror, that the Borg had "assimilated" Commander Data, who aborted the auto-destruct and used three quantum torpedoes to destroy the Phoenix - as Picard begged him not to, the android walked right past his captain as if he wasn't there. However, he had in fact deceived, not joined, the Borg; the torpedoes missed their "target", and Data, mockingly repeating the Borg mantra, used the contents of a ruptured plasma coolant tank (the Queen had been too busy taunting Picard to see him approach it) to liquefy the organic components of the Borg, destroying their temporary collective. The Enterprise crew was successful in helping Cochrane make his flight and instigate First Contact with Vulcans. The ship then returned to 2373 where she was repaired and returned to service. 2380s In 2389, the Enterprise would lead Terran forces against the Federation during the Federation-Terran War and the Enterprise became the flagship of Grand Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell. Crew *'Commanding officer': **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-present) **Grand Admiral Typhuss James Halliwell (2389-present; as his flagship) *'First officer': **Commander Miranda Kadohata (2372-present) *'Second officer/operations officer': **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-present) *'Third officer/Chief engineer': **Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2372-present) *'Chief medical officer': **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-present) Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Sovereign class starships Category:Alternate mirror universe